A multitude of laboratory tests for analytes of interest are performed on biological samples for diagnosis, screening, disease staging, forensic analysis, pregnancy testing, drug testing, and other reasons. While a few qualitative tests have been reduced to simple kits for the patient's home use, the majority of quantitative tests still require the expertise of trained technicians in a laboratory setting using sophisticated instruments. Laboratory testing increases the cost of analysis and delays the results. In many circumstances, delay can be detrimental to a patient's condition or prognosis. In these critical situations and others, it would be advantageous to be able to perform such analyses at the point of care, accurately, inexpensively, and with a minimum of delay.
Devices capable of performing such analyses include a disposable sensing device for measuring analytes in a sample of blood, which is disclosed by Lauks et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,669. Other related devices are disclosed by Davis et al. in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,628,961 and 5,447,440 for a clotting time. The disclosed devices comprise a reading apparatus and a cartridge that fits into the reading apparatus for measuring analyte concentrations and viscosity changes in a sample of blood as a function of time. However, a potential problem with such disposable devices is variability of fluid test parameters from cartridge to cartridge due to manufacturing tolerances or machine wear. Methods to overcome this potential problem using automatic flow compensation controlled by a reading apparatus using conductimetric sensors located within the cartridge are disclosed by Zelin in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,821,399. 5,096,669, 5,628,961, 5,447,440, and 5,821,399 are hereby incorporated in their respective entireties by reference.
Antibodies are extensively used in the analysis of biological analytes. A variety of different analytical approaches have been employed to detect, either directly or indirectly, the binding of an antibody to its analyte. Various alternative assay formats (other than those used in typical research laboratories, such as Western blotting) have been adopted for quantitative immunoassays, which are distinguished from qualitative immunoassay kits, such as pregnancy testing kits. As an example of antibody use, Swanson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,073,484, disclose a method in which a fluid-permeable solid medium has reaction zones through which a sample flows. A reactant that is capable of reacting with the analyte is bound to the solid medium in a zone.
However, most of the methods currently available for quantitative immunoassays either are operated manually or require bulky machinery with complex fluidics because the quantitative immunoassays typically require multiple steps (e.g., a binding step followed by a rinse step with a solution that may or may not contain a second reagent). An example of the latter approach is provided in Holmstrom, U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,851, which discloses methods providing complex fluidics for very small volumes on a planar surface. Additionally, photomultipliers, phototransistors and photodiodes have been discussed in the context of immunoassay development. See, e.g., jointly owned Davis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 8,017,382, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference.
Microfabrication techniques (e.g. photolithography and plasma deposition) are known for construction of multilayered sensor structures in confined spaces, e.g., the confined spaces of cartridges for the above-disclosed devices. Methods for microfabrication of electrochemical immunosensors, for example on silicon substrates, are disclosed by Cozzette et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,200,051, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference. These include dispensing methods, methods for attaching biological reagent, e.g., antibodies, to surfaces including photoformed layers and microparticle latexes, and methods for performing electrochemical assays.
Additionally, jointly owned Davis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,821, the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a single-use cartridge designed to be adaptable to a variety of real-time assay protocols, preferably assays for the determination of analytes in biological samples using immunosensors or other ligand/ligand receptor-based biosensor embodiments. The cartridge provides features for processing a metered portion of a sample, for precise and flexible control of the movement of a sample or second fluid within the cartridge, for the amending of solutions with additional compounds during an assay, and for the construction of immunosensors capable of adaptation to diverse analyte measurements.
Furthermore, Davis et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,821, discloses mobile microparticles capable of interacting with an analyte and ways of localizing the microparticles onto a sensor, e.g., with a magnetic field or a porous filter element. However, to date, one step immunoassays with limited or no wash steps have not been used for antigens where the presence of endogenous related antigens create high backgrounds that confound detection results. This is particularly true when the endogenous antigens are found at high molar concentrations in excess of the antigen of interest, which is common for some disease conditions.
Immunoassays for the determination of analytes in biological samples, as discussed above, may include a variety of assay types such as lateral flow tests. Typical lateral flow tests are a type of immunoassay in which the test sample flows along a solid substrate via capillary action. For example, once the test sample is applied to the substrate, the sample may traverse the substrate via capillary action encountering a colored reagent, which mixes with the sample, and subsequently to test lines or zones that have been pretreated with an antibody or antigen. The colored reagent can become bound at the test lines or zones depending upon the presence or absence of the analyte in the test sample. General background for lateral flow technology may be found in the following: (i) Brown et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,160,701, disclose a solid-phase analytical device and method; (ii) Cole et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,850, disclose a porous strip for an assay device; (iii) Fan et al., WO 91/012336, disclose an immunochromatographic assay and method; (iv) Fitzpatrick et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,451,504, disclose a method and device for detecting the presence of analyte in a sample; (v) Imrich et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,415,994, disclose a lateral flow medical diagnostic assay device; (vi) Kang et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,559,041, disclose immunoassay devices and materials; (vii) Koike, EP 0505636, discloses immunochromatographic assay methods; (viii) May et al., WO 88/008534, disclose various immunoassay devices; (ix) Rosenstein, EP 0284232, discloses details of solid phase assays; (x) Sommer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,608, discloses quantitative detection of analytes on immunochromatographic strips; and (xi) Allen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,837,546, disclose electronic assay devices and methods.
Lateral flow test devices have also been combined with barcode systems for the determination of information pertinent to the lateral flow test, e.g., the identification of the analyte being tested and the patient. General background for the use of barcodes on lateral flow and other types of devices for testing clinical samples may be found in the following: (i) Markart et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,859; (ii) Poppe et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,592,893; (iii) Ruppender, U.S. Pat. No. 4,510,383; (iv) Crosby, U.S. Pat. No. 6,770,487; (v) commercial items, e.g., Ektachem™ and Reflotron™ products; (vi) Piasio et al., WO 2010017299; (vii) Broich et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,267,799; (viii) Bhullar et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,844 and McAleer et al. 5,989,917; (ix) Rehm, EP 1225442; (x) Eyster et al., EP 1359419, and (xi) Howard, III et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,535; (xii) Babu et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0202542; and (xiii) Nazareth et al., U.S. Pat. No. 7,763,454, and (ixx) Nazareth et al., U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0240149.
Lateral flow assays also have been adapted to include time-resolved luminescence detection. Time-resolved luminescence detection techniques may have higher detection sensitivity than conventional luminescence techniques (e.g., fluorescence and phosphorescence) due to higher signal-to-noise ratios. Compared with standard luminescence detection methods that separate the luminescence of interest from the background signal through wavelength differences, time-resolved luminescence techniques separate the luminescence of interest from the background signal through lifetime differences. Time-resolved luminescence techniques operate by exciting a luminescent label of a long luminescence lifetime with a short pulse of light, and waiting a brief period of time (e.g., 10 μs) for the background and other unwanted light to decay to a low level before collecting the remaining long-lived luminescence signal. General background for lateral flow assays capable of time-resolved luminescence detection may be found in the following: Song and M. Knotts, “Time-Resolved Luminescent Lateral Flow Assay Technology,” Analytica Chimica Acta, vol. 626, no. 2, pp. 186-192, (2008), and Song et al. U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0314946.
As an alternative to the lateral flow test formats, immunoassays may also include microarray techniques, which rely on optical detection. Microarrays are an array of very small samples of purified DNA or protein target material arranged typically as a grid of hundreds or thousands of small spots on a substrate. When the microarray is exposed to selected probe material, the probe material selectively binds to the target spots only where complementary bonding sites occur. Subsequent scanning of the microarray by a scanning instrument may be used to produce a pixel map of fluorescent intensities, which can be analyzed for quantification of fluorescent probes and hence the concentration of an analyte. General background for microarray techniques may be found, for example, in Schermer et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,642,054, which discloses microarray spotting instrumentation that incorporates sensors for improving the performance of microarrays.
Therefore, there exists within the field of analyte sensing, and in particular for applications in which analytes must be determined within biological samples such as blood, a need for devices that can rapidly and simply determine the presence and/or concentration of analytes at patient point-of-care, and can be performed by less highly trained staff than is possible for conventional laboratory-based testing. It would, for example, be of benefit in the diagnosis and treatment of critical medical conditions for the attending physician or nurse to be able to obtain clinical test results without delay. The need also exists for improved devices that are adaptable to the determination of a range of analytes.